Wicked
by Sarah501B
Summary: Once there was a wicked witch in Manhattan SVU... EO Halloween one-shot. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated M.


_**A/N: My prayers to all of the victims of Sandy. I'm Brazilian and there's no such thing here as hurricanes, but we do have some disasters caused by nature (some of you may have heard about the landslides that took place in Rio de Janeiro these past years), and nobody should have to go through this.  
Writing themed one-shots on Halloween, Valentine's Day and the Holiday season seems like a tradition around here, so I decided to join the party and write a Halloween-themed one-shot. Let's see how it goes. It's my first attempt on writing EO smut, I hope you like it.  
I do not own Law & Order SVU, its characters or their costumes.**_

* * *

It was the NYPD's annual Halloween party. Donald Cragen, the captain of Manhattan SVU, and his detectives Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Odafin Tutuola were sat at a table having drinks and talking.

- What's taking Liv so long?

- Oh, Fin, you know women – Munch said. – I bet she's almost here.

- Yeah, besides, she'll come with Mel, Case and Alex – Elliot added.

- Well, _that_ should take long – Don noted, and walked to the bar to get another soda.

About half an hour later, Elliot saw the four women walk in. Alex had a Tinkerbell costume on, Casey was dressed as Daphne from "Scooby-Doo" _**(A/N: What can I say, I'm a child from the 90s. And I can totally see Casey in that costume)**_, Melinda was the Queen of Hearts and Olivia...

He almost choked on his beer.

Fucking hell.

His partner was dressed as a witch, a sexy witch. She was wearing a short black leather dress that hugged all her curves in the right spots and had a low V-cut neckline which showed her generous cleavage, black, five-inch-tall black stilettos and a black witch hat with silver stars on it. And she was shining lightly, as if she had glitter all over her body.

Oh, God.

It was gonna be a long night.

- Liv, he's totally checking on you – Melinda said.

The girls had immediately spotted their team: a blue-eyed vampire _**(A/N: Hell yeah! Long live Roman!)**_, a grey-haired Sherlock Holmes, a gangster-looking Jack Sparrow and a bald clown.

- I hope he is, it's only for him – Olivia said, and they laughed as they approached the table.

They hugged the four men as they said 'hello', and Elliot gave Olivia a quick peck on the lips. Right after they settled, another song started playing and Alex cheered.

- Ohhh, I love this song! Come on, girls, let's dance.

They walked to the dance floor and stood in a line: Alex behind Olivia, Casey right in front of the detective and Melinda was the first. They started circling their hips against each other provocatively, quickly getting Elliot's and many other men's attention. Some of these other men, after a few songs and a lot of drinks, started approaching and asked each girl to dance. Olivia was the last one to be invited, and Elliot was mad when she said yes.

He finished his drink in no hurry, though, and walked to the dance floor. Once there, he touched Olivia's dance partner's shoulder and the man backed away.

- Can I? – Elliot asked pointing to Olivia.

- Yeah, sure – the man answered and let her go.

- Thanks.

The two detectives hugged in a sexy manner, and Prince's song "Kiss" started playing. Elliot started moving and Olivia followed suit.

- What, you're gonna bite me? – Olivia teased when Elliot put his mouth on her neck.

- I should, but I won't – he answered and pushed his hips against hers.

After dancing for what felt like hours, Olivia was extremely turned on. Elliot had been teasing her all he could, though she could feel he was hard.

- Why are you doing this? – She whined.

- Doing what?

- This – Olivia answered as he pushed his hips against hers once more.

- Dancing? – Elliot now looked confused.

- No. This – she copied his movements. – Teasing me.

Elliot chuckled in her ear and, as the song changed, they stopped moving.

- Well, I guess we learned a lesson today, right?

- Fuck you.

- You know you want to.

- But I'm not the only one, right, detective? – She said coyly.

- Well, _I_ was not the one to go out on a leather strap trying to pretend it was a dress.

- I can take it out if you don't like it – she teased and moved her arms to open the zipper.

- Fuck, Liv, no – he growled. – You. Me. Your apartment. Now.

* * *

They stumbled through the door, kissing as Olivia ripped his shirt off. He fought with her zipper and when he got it opened they went inside the bedroom and, after taking her hat off, Elliot threw Olivia on the bed. She got on her knees and opened his belt, the button and the zipper of his pants, which she shoved down his legs as Elliot unclasped her bra. He laid Olivia on the bed and started sucking and biting her nipples, making her squirm under him.

Elliot started going down her body, kissing her stomach, her belly button, her lower abdomen and her thighs. He slid her panties down, not taking her shoes off, and spread her legs, putting his face between them.

- So, Liv, tell me... Trick or treat?

His breath on her slit was driving her insane, and all Olivia could do was moan.

- Elliot... Please...

- I take it as 'treat' – he laughed and slid his tongue inside her.

Elliot ravaged her, licking her from bottom to top and then down again, darting the tip of his tongue inside her and biting her sensitive flesh lightly. His hands went up her body and he squeezed her breasts, caressing them. Olivia started rubbing her own clit.

- Elliot... Please... God, baby, so close... Yeah, eat me baby, eat my pussy...

He looked up and slapped her hand, taking it away. He put his mouth on her clit instead and sucked her hard. He bit it lightly and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub. He then started alternating motions: he licked her slit, and then sucked her clit, then he went down and licked her again... Until she came hard.

- Ohhhh God ELLIOT! SOOOOOOOO GOOD OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU! YES! YES! AH! YEAH BABY, RIGHT THERE! YEAH EAT ME... OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH...

Elliot watched. She was beautiful when she came. Her back was arched and her expression was contortioned, and her whole body shook as if she had received an electric shock. He stroked her hair and her cheek until she calmed down.

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Elliot watching her, a smile full of love on his face.

- Hello.

- Hey yourself – he laughed lightly.

- That was... Wow. Just. Wow – she sighed. – Thank you. Best treat ever – they laughed.

Olivia looked at her lover and saw his dick still hard as a rock. Her mouth immediately watered and she got wet again.

Without a word, she got up on her knees, hooked her fingers on the waistband of his boxer briefs and took them off his body, letting his huge cock stand in all his glory. Olivia gulped and started touching Elliot's hardness lightly with the tip of her fingers. After a few moments she closed her right hand around it and started stroking slowly, never taking her eyes off of his. She then put his cock in her mouth and started licking and sucking it. Elliot instantly closed his eyes and, unconsciously, bucked his hips forward in sync with her head which was now bobbing up and down. He grabbed her hair and pulled it, making Olivia look at him. She closed her eyes and moaned around him, the vibrations of her voice almost getting the best of him.

Elliot then took his cock out of her mouth, laid her down on the bed, spread her legs as wide as they would get and slammed into her, fucking her hard. He bent down to kiss her breasts while his hands pinned hers above her head.

He felt her clench around him and started moving faster and harder, at the same time rubbing her clit, until she screamed his name bringing him over to his nirvana as well.

- OOOOOOOOHH ELLIOT! ELLIOT! YES! YES! OHH GOD...

- Oh yeah, Liv, cum for me baby, squeeze my big cock, yes, just like that... FUUUUUUUCK YES OLIVIA! YEAH BABY SQUEEZE MY COCK, LIKE THAT, JUST LIKE THAT... OOOOOOOOOHHH FUCK BABY, YEAH...

Elliot collapsed on top of her, and only moved after their orgasms subsided.

- That was amazing.

- Yes it was and more.

- Happy Halloween, El.

- Happy Halloween, Liv.

_**A/N: Happy Halloween to you all! Please read and review!**_


End file.
